The development of communications technologies has made mobile phone communication an indispensable part of people's routine life, for instance, all information exchanges between one user and another can be implemented by means of mobile phone communication. Generally, in some indoor environments, because of being away from a mobile phone, or other like cases, a user often misses a communication event such as a call or a short message. Consequently, the user cannot exchange information with another user.
In the prior art, when a user's mobile phone receives a communication event, a function of notifying the user may be generally implemented by using two methods. In one aspect, a smart television may be used to notify the user of a communication event received by the user's mobile phone. Optionally, a connection between the smart television and the mobile phone may be implemented by using a wireless communications technology. When receiving a communication event, the mobile phone may send the communication event to the smart television by using the wireless communications technology, so that the smart television can present the communication event to the user to notify the user of the communication event received by the user's mobile phone. In the other aspect, a wearable device may be used to notify the user of a communication event received by the user's mobile phone. Optionally, a connection between the wearable device and the mobile phone may be implemented by using a Bluetooth technology. When receiving a communication event, the mobile phone may send the communication event to the wearable device by using the Bluetooth technology, so that the wearable device can present the communication event to the user to notify the user of the communication event received by the user's mobile phone.
However, in one aspect, if the smart television is used to notify the user of the communication event received by the user's mobile phone, due to a limitation of a position where the smart television is placed, the user cannot see a notification of the communication event when the user is not near the smart television; therefore, a function of notifying the user by the smart television is subject to a geographical restriction. In the other aspect, if the wearable device is used to notify the user of the communication event received by the user's mobile phone, due to a limited effective distance of the used Bluetooth technology, the user cannot receive the notification of the communication event when a distance between the user and the mobile phone is greater than an effective distance of Bluetooth transmission; therefore, a function of notifying the user by the wearable device is subject to a distance restriction.